The Middle Fingers of Justice
by The Human Beatbox Machine
Summary: SPD meets a new team of law enforcers who do things their own way. [crossover between Dekaranger and The Kru, my personal OCs]
1. Kru Did It!

The Dekaranger are on a stakeout in a warehouse on Sector 1-8-7. Everyone is in position. A Batsuroid is making a deal with a human gun runner. Umeko, acting like the leader again, gives out commands. "Alright! As the leader, I say we take them now by force." Sen, however, objects. "That's not a good idea. We should wait for the deal to finish." "Oh, right. After the deal finishes, we all go..." Ban responds, "No, there should be three going in and three staying behind." "That's right. I, Hoji and Jasmine go while Sen-san, Tetsu and Ban stay behind." Hoji thinks otherwise. "I'll be more efficient staying behind." Umeko starts to look stressed. "Oh, this is just like last time! Jasmine!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the warehouse, another team is in position. "Aight. Sniper's in position. Dale, you stay behind with Danny. Kemo, Jeff, follow me." A voice from their earpieces started talking. "I'll keep track from here." The giant biker replied, "Copy that." The Batsuroid trades cases with the gun runner. Umeko suddenly gets up and inadvertently knocked down a barrel, catching both criminals' attentions. "Not again!" The leader of the other team noticed her. "Oh shit!" He cocks his M4 and aims at the Batsuroid. A shootout occurs. "Emergency, Dekaranger!" The Dekaranger change into their Dekasuits and chase Batsuroid, which is driving a black car. The other leader tails the car with a dirt bike and shoots the tire of the car. The Batsuroid crashes the car and the suitcase it had launches out. Ban catches the suitcase and the other leader approaches him.

"Give me the suitcase, sir." Ban started to object. "This is SPD evidence. What are you doing here?" The leader was starting to get pissed. "This is an NSA case! Local feds ain't supposed to be here." Ban became agitated. "This is SPD business! Westerners shouldn't be here." A member of the other team, wearing a bonnet steps in to ease the tension between Ban and his leader. "YO, YO, YO! Hold up! What the hell is going on?" Ban was already in a state of anger. "Your buddy here interfered with an SPD case!" Kemo defended their leader. "Sir, we've been briefed that NSA was handling this case." Hoji decided to step in as well. "Let's just discuss this back at DekaBase." Another member of the NSA, wearing a white Yankees cap, looked like he didn't understand what Hoji said. "Where?"

Later, back at DekaBase, Doggie met up with the NSA agents. "Welcome to DekaBase, Mister..." The leader replied, "Dawkins. Jimmy Dawkins." The agent in the bonnet stepped in. "I'm Kemo Clark." The cap-wearing agent continued, "Jeff Jenkins." Then, the redneck, "Dale Watson." The agent wearing a business suit, sleeves rolled up, "Danny Harkin." And the techie from the van, "Eric Wallace." Jimmy continued, "And we're from the National Security Agency."

The Dekaranger then introduced themselves.

"I'm Ban Akaza, DekaRed."

"I'm Hoji Tomasu, DekaBlue."

"I'm Senichi Enari, DekaGreen."

"I'm Marika Reimon, DekaYellow."

"I'm Umeko Kodou, DekaPink."

"I'm Tekkan Aira, DekaBreak."

"I'm Doggie Kruger, Commander of SPD and DekaMaster. We are Special Police Dekaranger."

Jimmy puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Well, now that we've gotten to know each other more, here's the number to our man-in-charge, Agent Augustus Gibbons." He looked for Gibbons' number and hands his phone to Doggie. "Maybe he'll clear up the situation." Doggie contacts Gibbons through his computer. A black man with a recognizable scar on his cheek answered. "Yeah?" "Agent Gibbons? This is SPD Commander Doggie Kruger." Gibbons was surprised that someone outside the NSA and someone not...human knew his number. "How may I help you, sir?" "Six of your agents are here with me right now." Gibbons realized the agents he sent gave his number. "Oh my God. What happened?" Doggie went on, "They claim that our case was their case, a deal between a mecha-human and a gun runner." Gibbons was surprised. "It was actually coincidental." The Kru, as they like to call themselves, were surprised as well "WHAT?" So were the Dekaranger. "WHAT?" Gibbons knew they blew it, but mistakes happen. He gives the Kru another chance. "Until they find out who the human is, I suggest that they stay there for a few days." Jimmy was shocked, realizing that he might not coexist with Ban. "What the fuck! You gotta be kiddin' me!" The Kru and the Dekaranger were also in mixed emotions because they realize that all hell might break loose.


	2. The Gun Runner

After the commotion in the DekaRoom, Jimmy rested in his room, listening to "Break Ya Neck" by Busta Rhymes on his iPod. Kemo walked in the room. "Yo, Jim..." Jimmy didn't hear Kemo the first time. "JIMMY!" Jimmy fell off his chair and his iPod nearly broke. "The hell's your problem?!? You nearly broke my iPod!" Kemo helped Jimmy up. "Well, I was calling you." Jimmy dusted himself off and Jeff ran in. "What the hell's goin' on?" "Jimmy was listenin' to his iPod..." Jimmy took off his earphones. "Aight, watchu want?" Kemo pulled out his PDA from his pocket. "I did an analysis on the gun and this guy came up." Kemo handed the PDA to Jimmy and showed him a picture. "Holy shit!"

The next day, the Dekaranger and the Kru assembled in the Command Center again. Jimmy called a meeting regarding the case yesterday. "Aight, check it. We found our guy." Eric uploaded the picture of the suspect on the computer. "Bruce Burrows, a.k.a. 'The Juice.' He's been wanted on different states in America and has been arrested for illegal possession of firearms, first-degree murder, triple homicide, possession of illegal drugs, and grand theft auto. He's fled the country to avoid being arrested." Ban raised his hand. "What's he here for?" Jimmy looked away for a second and looked at Ban. "We don't know yet, but we can find out. Eric!" Eric, who was working on another one of his inventions, got distracted and nearly destroyed his progress. "Shit! What?" Jimmy approached Eric and smacked him in the head. "First off, don't raise your voice. Second, tap Burrows' phone. See who he's been calling since he got here." "No problem." Eric got up and left the room, headed to his. "Doggie, anything else?" Doggie stood up and Jimmy sat where Doggie sat earlier. "Dekaranger, once Eric has found out more about Burrows, I want everyone to join Agent Dawkins' team infiltrate Burrows' next meeting." The Dekaranger stood up and faced Doggie. "Roger!"

Later, at the target practice range, Kemo and Jeff were arguing while doing their daily shootout routine. "C'mon, Kemo! You know you wanna do it." Kemo looked sternly at Jeff. "Man, that was what got our asses suspended for a long time." Jeff had a smile on his face and irritated Kemo more. "Kemo, come on! Just once and it's over." Kemo looked pissed but agreed. Then, they both faced the targets. Kemo cocked his Desert Eagle and Jeff cocked his AK. Kemo shouted, "Yeah, wassup, mothafucka? You fuckin' with a Ruff Ryder! Got yo ass now." Jeff sounded like a scared victim. "Oh shit! Nigga wha..." Kemo fired two shots and Jeff went trigger happy. "Talk is cheap, mothafucka!" Kemo and Jeff pumped fists and faced Umeko, who seemingly walked in unnoticed, looking like she saw a ghost. "Shit! I told you this was a bad idea." Umeko looked freaked out. "Hoji!" Hoji ran in the range. "What is it, Umeko?" Umeko pointed at the target, covered in bullet holes. "Look, Kemo-san beat your record!" Kemo and Hoji looked surprised. "I what?" "He what?" Jeff was also in disbelief. "DAMN!"

Lunch time, Eric walked over Jimmy's table and gave him a piece of paper. Jimmy got interrupted from chewing down his chicken teriyaki. "What's this?" Eric sat down beside Jimmy. "It's the contact. I tapped his phone and found out that they're gonna meet at the docks tonight." Jimmy continued eating his lunch. "Good work, white boy."

After lunch, Jimmy called another meeting. "We found out that the contact will meet up with Burrows tonight at the harbor. I need everyone's cooperation on this." Ban was agitated when he heard Jimmy ask for his cooperation. "I'm not taking orders from a westerner outside SPD!" Doggie tried to humble Ban. "Ban, please!" Jimmy approached Ban. "No. I'll do it. Ban, you don't like me and I don't like you. But right now, it ain't about you and me. It's about the case, so shut up and sit yo ass down!" Ban had enough. "You don't tell me what to do, gaijin!" "Don't be such a bitch about it, bitch!" Hoji and Sen stepped in and blocked Ban to stop him from hitting Jimmy. Kemo and Dale stood in front of Jimmy to prevent him from exchanging blows with Ban. Umeko and Jasmine almost cried screaming, telling Ban and Jimmy to stop fighting. Finally, having enough, Doggie stood up. "ENOUGH!!!" Everyone went silent. "Ban, I expected more decency from you. Very well then. Either you cooperate, or you'll be stripped of your SP License." Ban sat down with an angered look on his face.

That night, everyone was in position around the docks. Ban and Hoji had a conversation while looking out for suspicious activity. "Jimmy had a point there, Ban." Ban faced Hoji looked irate. "Whose side are you on anyway, partner?" Hoji had that same look. "Listen, I'm not picking sides here, alright? I'm just about getting the job done." Ban resumed looking for Burrows. "Sounds like you are." Hoji got irritated. "Not now!" All of a sudden, Jimmy shouted out through the communicators, "It's Burrows! He's here!" Burrows met up with the contact, who was wearing a trench coat and a fedora. Burrows carried a black bag, while the contact had a silver suitcase. Danny, who was in a nearby rooftop, planted a bug on the suitcase with a sniper. "Nailed it!" Everyone was listening to the conversation. "Got the weapons?" Burrows replied, "Look, I'm in deep shit. The deal with the android was ambushed." The contact raised his voice. "What?!?" The contact removed his disguise, revealing himself to be Agent X. Jimmy looked a little freaked. "What the hell is that?" Ban giggled. "What's so God-damn funny?" "That's the Alienizer known as Agent X. He's the apprentice of Abrera." Meanwhile, Burrows tried to talk his way out of the meet. "Look, Agent X, I'm very sorry about the ambush. Please!" Agent X was indifferent. "Then I won't be needing you anymore!" Agent X vaporized Burrows with one blast. Jimmy shouted "Aw, fuck no!" This caught Agent X's attention and the Dekarangers left their lookout posts. "Emergency! Dekaranger!" The Dekarangers changed into their Dekasuits and fought Agent X. Despite their best efforts, they were no match for Agent X and his upgraded mechanoid army.

All of a sudden, lasers from the sky shot down mechanoids. Everyone looked up to see Marie descend and kick some mechanoid butt. But her defense was shut down by more mechanoids. It was just too much for her and she went down with the others. "Not much of a help, right?" Ban chuckled, but the timing wasn't right. It looked like the Dekaranger were doomed when without warning, gunshots were heard and Jimmy destroyed at Anaroids with his M4. Kemo shot down Batsuroids with his MP5 Navy. Jeff hauled ass all over Igaroids with his shotgun. Dale and Danny joined in with their own weapons of choice. The Dekaranger joined in and delivered kicks and punches to the mecha humans. The Kru went ground-and-pound style on the other mecha humans. After destroying the mecha human army, Jimmy was all hyped up. "Come on, X! Fight me!"

Suddenly, a man wearing a business suit stepped in. "Oh no! Your ass is mine, Jim." "CJ!" The Dekarangers look confused. They wanted to know who to fight. "Ban!" Ban grumbled. "What?" Jimmy faced him and smiled. "You take charge of your team. I'll take care of mine." Ban smiled inside his helmet. "Okay, everyone! You know the drill." Hoji, Sen, Jasmine and Umeko nod. "SWAT Mode On!" Their Dekasuits upgraded to SWAT Mode. "SP License Set!" They continued to fight Agent X, but even SWAT Mode couldn't get the job done. Tetsu used his BraceThrottle on Agent X, but not even Hissatsu-ken "Sonic Hammer" could phase Agent X. Then, Agent X hopped in Abretrailer II.

Meanwhile, Jimmy had the upper hand against CJ, but the rest of the Wolfpac came and beat the living crap out of the Kru. It looked like they were doomed. Dale was slammed through a table, Danny got hit in the head with a ladder, Jeff got manhandled by Bill Richmond, Kemo was double teamed by D.L. Hoyt and Livewire, and Jimmy was mutilated by the entire Wolfpac. "Jimmy-san!" Ban ran towards Jimmy but was stopped by Hoji. "Let me go! Jimmy-san needs help!" Hoji became concerned. He had never imagined Ban would help out a guy he didn't like to begin with, but there was a bigger problem. "Look, if he was in your place, he would do his job first." Ban kept forcing himself out of Hoji's hold. Marie suddenly hugged Ban. "He would try to defeat the bigger enemies first before helping us out." But, just as he would push Marie aside and the Wolfpac was about to leave, Jimmy's legs went up and he pushed himself off his back. The Wolfpac turned around to see Jimmy, now a man seemingly possessed by rage.


	3. Loc Down

Jimmy stared down with the Wolfpac. He looked at them like an assassin looking at his targets. Bill charged at Jimmy and Jimmy nailed him with a clothesline. D.L. tried to step in but he got slammed with a Samoan Drop. Livewire was next to go with a neckbreaker. "Jimmy!" Jimmy faced towards where the sound came from. It was Danny, holding a baseball bat like a cane. "Catch!" Danny tossed the bat as far as he could and Jimmy grabbed it. Jimmy hit Dex again and again. Thinking this wasn't enough, he grabbed a ladder, set it up, climbed it and did a plancha on the four. That left one man, CJ. CJ tried to talk his way out of it. He had tricks up his sleeve and tried to hit Jimmy with a clothesline of his own. Jimmy anticipated the move, ducked and kicked CJ in the stomach. He hoisted CJ up on his shoulders and delivered the move he called the Dimedrop. 

After this, Jimmy snapped back into reality. He got up from his seated position and walked near the Dekaranger. "Shouldn't you be bringin' the big guns right about now?" Ban nodded. "DekaMachines, launch!" Tetsu shouted, "DekaBike, launch!" Marie followed Ban's lead. "Blast Buggy, launch!" 

The summoned mecha came in and the Dekarangers hopped in. "Tokusou Gattai!" DekaMachines combine to become Dekaranger Robo. "Tokusou Henkei!" DekaBike transforms into DekaBike Robo. Dekaranger Robo and DekaBike Robo combat Apotrex but end up knocked down. "It's no use, Dekaranger! You are no match for me." Agent X laughs maniacally and almost destroyed both mecha, but the Blast Buggy blasted Apotrex. "Thought you would leave me out of the action?" Ban sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you arrived." Dekaranger Robo and DekaBike Robo get up. "Chou Tokusou Gattai!" Dekaranger Robo and DekaBike Robo combine to become Super Dekaranger Robo. Punch after punch was delivered, but no harm done to Apotrex. Apotrex knocked down Super Dekaranger Robo with one punch. Ban shouted, "I have an idea!" DekaBike Robo separated with Dekaranger Robo. "Tokusou Busou!" Dekaranger Robo combined with Blast Buggy. "Dekaranger Robo, Full Blast Custom!" Dekaranger Robo positioned beside DekaBike Robo. "Sonic Boom!" DekaBike Robo hits Apotrex, shutting down its defense for a little while. "Full Blast Finish!" Dekaranger Robo fires but Apotrex moves out of the way just in time and flies off into outer space. 

After that, the Dekaranger met up with the Kru to see if they're alright. They were relieved to see that the Kru were fine. Ban placed an arm on Jimmy's shoulder, shocking the other Dekaranger. "Well, we ran him out of the planet." Jimmy faced Ban with a stern look. Ban slowly removed his arm. "Oh, he'll be back. Trust me." Jimmy smirks and Ban gave Jimmy a high five. Everyone was happy to witness Ban and Jimmy's new friendship. "You know, Ban." Ban looked at Jimmy. "What?" Jimmy looked at the starry sky. "I think this is the start of a new friendship." Ban stared with Jimmy. Then he looked sad. "I guess our friendship wouldn't last long." Jimmy was surprised. "Why?" Ban faced Jimmy. "I'm going to be promoted to SPD Fire Squad, which means I'll be leaving Earth to do missions." Jimmy had a smile. "Sure gonna miss you, man." Jimmy pumped fists with Ban. 

The next day, Ban was packing up his stuff in his room when Marie stood on his doorstep. "Can I come in?" Ban stopped for a while and faced Marie. "Sure. What do you want?" Marie stepped closer and kissed Ban. "I hope to see you on Planet Leslie." Ban smiled. "No problem. When there's trouble you can't handle there, just give us a call for backup." Marie giggled. Ban kissed her and laid her down to his bed. 

Later, Gyoku came to DekaBase looking for Ban. "He's in his room cleaning up, Gyoku-san." Hoji answered. Hoji then led Gyoku to Ban's room. Hoji knocked on Ban's door. "Hey, Ban! Gyoku-san's here to pick you up." There was no answer and Hoji knocked again. "Ban!" Gyoku spoke up. "Banban! Are you in there?" Jimmy came in. "What's goin' on?" Hoji faced Jimmy. "Ban isn't answering to our knocks." Jimmy kicks the door open and they see Ban and Marie asleep in his bed, naked and covered with the sheets. "Ban!"


End file.
